


Paris

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Paris (City), Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: In der letzten Nacht ihrer Mission in Paris wird Natasha von Albträumen heimgesucht.





	Paris

Regelmäßig haucht sie ihren warmen Atem gegen seine nackte Brust. Vorsichtig streicht er ihr mit dem Daumen übers Kinn und zieht sie mit dem Arm, auf dem sie liegt, näher an sich, während er zusieht, wie sie im Schlaf zu lächeln beginnt.

Auch ihm selbst fallen fast die Augen zu, doch er will nicht einschlafen. Er muss für sie da sein, wenn die Rothaarige wieder von einem Albtraum geplagt wird. Clint will sie beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut ist. Dass er auf sie aufpasst und auch für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr loslässt, wenn sie das nicht will.

Ihren zierlichen, kalten Körper hat sie fest gegen ihn gedrückt, bevor sie vor wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen ist. Seitdem beobachtet er sie beim Schlafen, obwohl er weiß, dass ihre Wangen sich rot färben würden, wenn sie wüsste, dass er ihr zusieht.

Mit seinen Lippen streicht Clint sanft über ihre Stirn und beginnt sich zu fragen, was sie wohl träumt. Vielleicht vom heutigen Tag, an dem sie gemeinsam die Innenstadt von Paris erkundet hatten, bevor sie morgen wieder nach Hause fliegen?

Am liebsten würde er seine Lippen sofort auf die von Natasha legen und ihr einen tiefen Kuss schenken, in dem er ihr all seine Gefühle, die er für sie empfindet, zeigt, doch er will sie nicht wecken. Schließlich kommt es nicht oft vor, dass sie so ruhig schlafen kann. Im Avengers Tower wachen beide von ihnen mindestens einmal in der Nacht auf und haben danach schreckliche Probleme dabei wieder in die Welt der Träume einzutauchen.

Er würde gerne sein ganzes Leben lang so mit ihr hier liegen bleiben und sie einfach nur beobachten, ihre pure Schönheit genießen und sich in diesem Moment verlieren. Jeder Moment mit ihr ist für ihn wie ein Geschenk, das er in vollen Zügen genießt.

Als sie zum ersten Mal in seinen Armen geschlafen hat, konnte er sogar nicht sagen, ob er gerade wach ist oder nur einen wunderschönen Trau hat.

Mit der freien Hand reibt er sich die Augen, um nicht einzuschlafen. Wenn er sich konzentriert, kann er ihren starken, regelmäßigen Herzschlag hören, der zu seinem eigenen fast vollkommen synchron ist. Unwissentlich hat sich das Tempo seiner Atmung erhöht.

Vorsichtig fährt er langsam mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über ihre Seite und bleibt bei ihrer Hüfte stehen. Dort lässt er seine Hand ruhen, während ihr wohliger Duft ihn umhüllt.  
Plötzlich spürt er, wie sie sich zu bewegen beginnt. Blitzschnell wandert sein Blick von ihrem Bauch zu ihrem Gesicht herüber. Ihre Lippen haben sich zu einer harten Linie geformt und er kann fast hören, wie sich sie mit den Zähnen knirscht. Unter seiner Hand bewegt sich auf einmal auch der Rest ihres Körpers und als sie ihren Rücken abzutasten beginnt, merkt sie, dass die hintere Seite seines weißen Tops ein wenig feucht ist.

Um sie nicht zu schnell aus ihren Träumen zu reißen, rüttelt er sie sanft an den Schultern, um sie aus dem Albtraum zu befreien, der sie scheinbar soeben gepackt hat: “Hey, Nat. Wach auf!“

Urplötzlich schlägt sie die Augen auf. Der panische Ausdruck in ihren Augen lässt ihn zusammen zucken. “Clint!“, ihre Stimme klingt erstickt, als sie sich fester an ihn kuschelt. “Alles ist gut, Tasha. Ich bin doch da“, fester zieht er sie an sich und umklammert sie schützend mit beiden Armen, um ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben. “Der Albtraum ist vorbei“, redet er beruhigend auf sie ein: “Wir sind ganz alleine und unserer Mission ist beendet. Alle Feinde sind weg.“ “Wo sind wir?“, desorientiert blickt sie ihn an und wirkt dabei fast wie ein Welpe, der seine Mutter verloren hat.

Er hasst es sie so zu jeden, denn jedes Mal bricht es ihr fast das Herz: “Wir sind in einem wunderschönen Hotelzimmer in Paris. Direkt neben dem Eiffelturm!“ “Paris“, wiederholt sie und blinzelt mehrmals. Scheinbar erinnert sie sich wieder.

Natasha bewegt sich kurz in der weichen Matratze und vergräbt ihren Kopf dann in der Beuge zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter: “Danke, dass du hier bist, Clint.“ “Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst“; beteuert er und legt eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf, während er sie mit der anderen fester an sich zieht.

Sie schiebt ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine und atmet seinen Geruch ein: “Ich liebe die Missionen mit dir.“ Er versucht das pochende Gefühl in seinem Unterleib zu ignorieren: “Ich auch.“

“Ich liebe aber nicht nur die Missionen mit dir“, fährt sie fort: “Ich liebe alles an dir.“ Er muss ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken: “Ich liebe dich, Schatz.“ “Ich liebe dich auch, Clint“, erwidert sie und drückt einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Hals, bevor sie wieder in der Welt der Träume versinkt und ihn gleich mit sich reißt.


End file.
